


Not your typical victim

by LucifersHitman



Series: Bloody lovers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternatue Universe - Serial Killer, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Blood Sharing, Dark, Dark bloody sex in like every chapter, Eventual killer!Cas, Graphic Violence, I'm not going to appologise., Jealousy, Killer!Dean, Knife Play, M/M, Minor Character Death, One chapter is Bottom!Dean but it is only the one chapter, Past Abuse, Possesiveness, Top!Castiel, Twisted, Twisted love, bottom!Castiel, mentions of abuse, sadistic, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was meant to be just like any other Victim of Dean's, easy and pathetic. Drawn in by his charm's and heated looks before they were tied to the bed, fucked within in an inch of their life. Cut open like a chicken fillet and bled dry. Normally choking on Dean's own blood.</p><p>He was meant to be another thrill, he was a thrill all right but not in the way Dean expected, because Dean never expected to find an equal amongst nerdy university students.</p><p>(warning: i do and will continue to kill of characters I dislike. So. Yeah. But. Sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bonnie & Clyde](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28145) by HigherMagic. 



> I am a sick person because I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> I fucking LOVE serial killer AU's between this and my Alpha/Omega kink I think I should seek help.
> 
> But for now I shall write blood sex. Because I can.
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> Thank you zarathuforsaken for betaing

Not your typical victim  
  
Chapter One  


Castiel was meant to be just like any other victim of Deans: Easy and pathetic. Drawn in by his charms and heated looks before they were tied to the bed, fucked within an inch of their life. Cut open like a chicken fillet, bleeding dry, choking on Deans own blood.

He was meant to be another thrill. He was a thrill all right but not in the way Dean expected. Because Dean never expected to find an equal amongst nerdy university students.

 _Blue_.

That's what had struck him most about the otherwise average boy. Brilliant, wide blue eyes framed by thick, black lashes, made brighter by the pretty dust of blush on his high cheeks. He'd glanced at Dean for over an hour from behind the bookshelf of the college library before Dean had managed to coax him into a conversation, later on taking him home.

It had taken four days but G _od_ , it was so worth it.

-A few hours before-

Dean looked down, studying the man stretched out beneath him: Lithe, toned muscles, sheened with a layer of sweat. Delicate wrists tightly bound to the headboard above him, legs spread welcomingly, cock hard and flushed pink. Curves formed his body, pearled precum glistening at the tip. Those damn eyes looking up heatedly from under thick, black lashes, wide and innocent looking.

Poor kid didn't even suspect him.

He reached into his bag, palming his own equally as hard cock ,slowly, lazily putting a show on for Castiel. (Hey, he may be a dead guy coming but they might as well get a little reward for Deans soon-to-come pleasure.)

"Look at you, baby. So pretty, spread out for me, all flushed and ready for my cock. I could do anything for you, to you and you couldn't stop me. You realize that, Castiel, don't you?"

The boy just jutted his chin forward, a small smirk on full spit slicked lips. That fucking good gravelly tone, softer than Deans own husky one.

"I understand, Dean. I'm counting on that fact"

Huh.

Kid really was a new one, for now anyway.

With a vicious smile, Dean slid the knife from his bag, varnished, polished brown oak wood handle, smooth in his palm. Blade glinting in the light, serrated edges slightly curved. It was Deans own design. He smirked, turning to look at the boy, expecting the usual look of fear and understanding that would meet his eyes.

What he got instead were leaking pupils, black with arousal. The boys cock jerked slightly, a hitch in his breathing.

That was entirely new. Dean wasn't sure wether to be pleasantly surprised or disappointed.

Never mind, though. The fear would come.

It always did.

He leant down, placed the cold metal against that pretty, pale breast bone, whispered softly into the boys ear:

"I'm going to make you bleed, Castiel. If you mewl prettily enough for me, I may let you live."

He chuckled then, unable to help himself. They never survived. Men could not fake pleasure and their cocks quickly gave them away.

When the kid moaned, Dean pulled back in surprise, eyes narrowing. They normally didn't start the show so early. Usually they begged for a while first. He settled back, his thighs straddling the boys hips and blinked. Cas' hard cock spread precum down his back, still flushed. The boy tugged on the bonds and arched beneath him, groaning out, soft lashes lowering, his tone dipping three times lower.

"Let me bleed then, Dean, what are you waiting for? Cut me, use me. Carve me."

Dean shivered.

  _Jesus Christ,_  that brat was actually aroused by this.

Deans cock jerked at that and he watched, green eyes clashing with blue as he pressed down against his skin, slowly, easily wielding the blade, cutting a slow path. The skin of his right peck parted slowly. Dean was watching the blood well and gleam there, intricate and unpredictable in its downward pattern. He locked gazes as Cas arched up, pushing into the knife, moaning so sweetly, sounding so broken, so deep. Dean slid the knife down, then slowly pulled it along his chest, carving into it a slow 'D'. He watched as Cas' body got painted with the letter in blood. Permanent, beautiful. Almost ethereal against the pale skin beneath it. He groaned slightly, then pressed the blade into his palm, cutting hard and fast.

He smirked as his blood fled to meet the boys, dripping steadily from the gap in the flesh. He pressed it to the boys mouth. This was the true test: He would turn away. They all did, disgusted by the idea.

A hot tongue met the wound, probing and lapping and the boys adams apple bobbed as he sucked him down, growling and whimpering. Dark blue ringed eyes locked with his, glistening in his arousal and Dean groaned, shifting them away from himself and grinned ravishingly at the whimper as he drew his hand away. He studied the red stain that mirrored pretty lips and the boys sharp jaw. Swallowing slightly at the primal baring of reddened teeth.

God, the kid was as turned on as he was right now, which was making all of this way better.

Dean moved, slicking his cock up. Bloody hand smearing over flushed, velvet skin. He met the blue gaze, squarely smirk on his lips.

"This is all you're getting, baby."

He thrust bloody fingers into the tight hole underneath him, watching hungrily as they spread, spearing open the tight ring of muscle. Castiel arched and cried out, biting his lips roughly, eyes rolling back, hips rocking frantically.

"Yes, yes, Dean! Dean! Fuck me, fuck me, please!"

He studied the boy and was startled at the demand. Even with a knife firmly held to his throat, he was bossy and that drew a twisted smirk once more to Deans mouth.

"Like that, baby?"

He heard the sharp intake of breath and shivered at the harsh words that rolled from a bloody tongue.

"Yes! Yes, I can feel your fingers in me. You, your blood,  _god, Dean._  Want you in me, fuck into your blood. Cum in me, fill me up so I feel it. Wanna feel you for days, _please!_ "

He'd never been begged at before, not like this. It was normally a plea to end it, not continue.

He groaned thickly, grabbing his aching cock and savagely thrust sticky, red fingers, digging bruises into the boys hips. They both cried out, pleasure equal as Dean began fucking into him, hard, fast thrusts, which were deep and violating. His balls slapped viciously on that tight little ass of his. He panted hard, leaning forward, licking and sucking at his mark on Cas' chest. He groaned and crushed his mouth to the blue eyed angels, their blood mixed, tongues matching each thrust, dirty and wet.

 _Jesus fuck,_  it was fantastic. Dean snarled and bit into Castiels lip, hearing the answering moan and feeling the boy arch up.

"Yes, yes, Dean, so good, so good. Fuck me harder, Dean! YES!"

The scream made Deans hips stutter, eyes flashing open as a hot, sticky liquid coated his abs. Suppressing a whimper, he realized that Castiel had came, untouched, just from their mixed blood and Deans cock in his ass. He pushed in hard, emptied himself fast, snarling through his orgasm. His teeth sinked deep into the boys shoulder. Relishing the burst of iron and lust that sprayed past his lips. Swallowing, he collapsed, panting hard, thrusting his tongue into Cas' mouth. He moaned filthily as Cas mewled and lapped at his own blood, cleaning Deans mouth off of it hungrily. Continuing to lap at Deans chin as he pulled back and grinned darkly.

"If you're going to kill me, do it now because I'll want your cock in me again in 10 minutes."

Hearing filth like that from the boy with the look of innocence itself, made Dean purr in delight. He leaned down to run his tongue slowly up the boys neck, whispering low in his ear:

"I'm going to keep you for now, angel."

The boys pet name was decided.

"I'm going to  _ruin_ you, fill you with my blood and cock, over and over. I'm going to make my own fallen angel, baby. You're in for one hell of a ride."

He expected protest, shock, fear even. At least a plea to see his family one last time.

Once more he was surprised. Once more his angel made his blood boil with lust. His tone almost smug with amusement, which he would pay for later.

"Then I shall meet you in Hell, Dean."  



	2. Killing Naomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding to keep his angel serial killer Dean learns more about his new bloody lover and pet. He finds that his equal is the way he is due to his abusive mother Naomi.  
> Well now no-one should get to hurt his angel but Dean.
> 
> Revenge then hot thank you sex? Yes please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've gotten a few requests and inboxes to add more to this story, honestly you naughty things you.
> 
> Well Here you are.
> 
> HahA I got to hate on Naomi that bitch c: 
> 
> Lovey y'all <3

 

Chapter Two  
  


"Dean?" He looked up lazily from his spot on the bed, running his cloth slowly over his cut eyebrow.

_Ah,_  his little angel, tall and lithe with messy, black bed hair and large azure blue eyes that just begged to be corrupted. Full pink lips pulled up into a secretive little smile. He looked so good, standing there while swimming in one of Deans shirts. It was too big on him, ending just above his knees. But that possessive streak in Dean, he wasn't aware he had, sung happily at the idea of Castiel smelling like Dean.

Drowning in Dean.

The little fucker seemed to know that, too.

"Yeah, baby?"

They'd been together about a week now and Dean was pretty sure he knew what was coming. In all that time, the only thing Cas ever asked for was to  _leave._  Now, Dean quite liked it here. There were plenty of eager little shits, ready to be cut open and hurt. He was yet to find out why his little angel was so eager to fly the nest. That information would not stay hidden for long. He wanted to know every little fucking thing about the man.

"How much longer shall we be staying here?"

He eyed the sharp jut of Cas' chin. Now, that's why Dean liked him. Even now his angel had a stubborn, challenging streak in him. Even after being bent over and fucked on every surface of their room. Even after being filled and bled by Deans cock and blood, he still stood proud. Dean just itched to fuck him right there and then. Again.

"Until you tell me why you wanna leave, angel. I like it here."

He stretched lazily, sitting up, gripping a large fist in the fabric of his own shirt and pulling the blue eyed man over. He looked up to him, an eyebrow raised. He tugged until Cas stood between Deans legs, gripping the boys chin and bending him forward to bite roughly at the mans lip, his eyes heavy.

"Come on, baby, just tell me."

He studied the emotion that flicked over the boys face before a low sigh escaped and he sank down quickly between Deans legs, resting his chin against Deans thigh, eyes lowered. Well, that was new. Castiel always met his gaze,  _always_. But Dean, curious as ever, merely tangled his fingers into the mass of black locks before him and waited.

"Everything here reminds me of my mother. I wish to leave her behind and everything of her. Until then, Dean, until she is truly gone, I am torn from you."

He straightened his spine at that. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the growl that followed, dark and claiming. Angel never spoke of his family. Dean had assumed they were dead but to have one stand in his way? Impossible.

"You are mine, angel. MINE. She cannot take me from you, why would you be torn? She's barely noticed you're gone, s'not like she misses you."

Dean couldn't comprehend that either, really. He'd expected flyers, police searches, anything. Anything a normal family would do to find their missing child. Setting up the race that had his blood pumping but in the time he'd stayed, nothing.

"No, Dean, she does not, until she becomes bored with work and realises her favorite punching bag has vanished."

He almost,  _almost,_ reeled back at the venom in his boys tone, eyebrow raised slightly before the words sank in.  _Punching bag?_

"She hurts you?"

Well, hell to the fucking No. Only Dean would mark his boy. ONLY Dean would hurt him, because Castiel wanted it as much as he did. But to have anothers mark on his angel? No.

_Fuck no._

_  
_ Castiel shrugged a little, muttering darkly:

"She would manipulate me, hit me, shove me. I'm really sick for enjoying pain after going through what she did. But it was never the same with her as it is with you."

He studied blue eyes as they met his, revelling in the boys warmth as he crawled up Deans body, nuzzling at the hunters neck, muttering huskily:

"I like your marks on me, Dean."

As the two rolled back, Dean reached for his knife. A dark grin marred his face. As he thrust swiftly into the lithe boy beneath him, only one thing crossed his mind.

That bitch was going to pay.

 

***

 

Dean practically vibrated with excitement as he pulled Castiel into their room. He'd sent the boy off to some free time earlier with the strict rule of not coming back until being told to.

Miss Novak had been surprisingly easy to find. Only a few smiles and a dash of charm and that stupid bitch had waltzed right on in. Estate agents... Honestly, pretend you wanna buy something and they come right on running.

He pulled the blindfold from his boy and puffed his chest out happily. He'd taken his time with her. Naomi had screamed so loudly with each cut, he'd used only scissors, blunt, tearing more than cutting really. It wasn't for him, after all, it was for Cas. He wanted her to  _hurt._ Of course she did, he'd broken bones and reformed them. Suspended her from the ceiling, eyes gorged from their sockets. She never deserved to see his angels happiness. Never.

He moved on, ensuring that her arms were bent above her, popped from their sockets, hanging limply above her. Gripping emptily at the air above her, still begging uselessly. He'd sliced harshly into her chest, violent and pleased.

' _Cas, baby. She'll never touch you again. Yours. Dean'_

He hadn't touched her with his cock though. Only Cas gave him that pleasure now. She didn't fucking deserve that gift anyway. He'd watched her last breath leaving her, altogether with her pleading and apologies. He grinned at the memory. Turning around, he smiled to the blue eyed boy who was taking it all in, eyes wide.

His heart sank. Did his angel not like his gift? Did he fear him now? 

_Stupid. Of course he did, that's his mother! It doesn't matter what she did to him! Now you've lost him._

_  
_ Dean braced himself for this, swallowing thickly. When Castiel threw his arms around his neck, covering his face with these soft lips in gentle, smiling kisses, Deans thoughts flew happily. He loved when his angel surprised him. He shivered in delight, hearing the low growled words in his ear

"For me, Dean? You killed for me? Did you make her scream, Dean? God, that's so hot. I'm all yours now. All yours, Dean. No one else can touch me. Want you to fuck me, Dean. Wanna show you how thankful I am."

_Fuck yeah, thank you sex._

Cas dropped to his knees, looking up to Dean with this lazy, pleased smile. Tugging his zipper with his teeth, keening up to Dean. Pulling free Deans now very eager and throbbing shaft. Long fingers curling firmly around it.

"The thought of you killing her, Dean. So angry, avenging me. That fire in your eyes. So fucking sexy. Impaling her with your knife for me?"

He ran his tongue slowly up Deans shaft. Hot, wet muscle causing the killer to shiver in delight, holding his breath in anticipation.

"Covered in blood and standing there, you're a master at your art, Dean. Claiming me by killing her?"

Cas grinned and sighed in an almost dreamy manner before parting his lips. "Mine". He swallowed Deans cock, fast and hard, the tip hitting the back of his throat roughly. It didn't stop him, though. It never did. He swallowed around the thick member. Tongue lavishing attention to the head each time he pulled back. Dean groped blindly behind him, gripping the wall with a growl. His head tipped back in delight as one hand caught his boys hair, thrusting his hips forward. Fucking curiously into the hot cavern surrounding his cock.

"Yeah, baby. Yeah, just for you. No one touches you, you're  _mine,_ all mine!"

He snarled possessively, forcing his angel from his knees with a sharp tugging motion on his hair. Soaking up the look of Cas' spit slick lips, swollen from his cock and throwing him backwards into the nearest wall. Wrenching his slender legs up and wrapping them around his hip, shredding jeans and freeing skin, impatient and fucking horny.

He bit down hard on Cas' neck, revelling the taste of salt and iron that spilled over his tongue. He sucked hard, claiming him as he thrust forward into Cas' body. The burn just added to the sadistic mix of pleasure and pain that Dean craved and when a wet heat greeted him, he knew he was fucking into his angels blood. He pulled back, grinning. Bloody and harshly crushing their lips together, tongue wrestling and tasting. He loved the way Castiel mewled, clinged to him and sucked and licked the blood from his teeth, tongue and lips. He snarled at his boy, fucking fast, hips slapping together, balls hitting against that tight ass that clenched hungrily around him. Lust blown pupils met and cheeks flushed as they panted. Feeling Cas' nails cut into the muscles of his shoulders and back, he arched into it, gritted out a dark purr.

"Come on, baby. I know what you want. Take it."

He chuckled huskily when the angel moaned and surged forward, biting into Deans shoulder, swallowing the blood that fought through the cuts, keening in delight. Dean himself groaned hungrily when Cas cried around his skin, cock jerking between them, cum spilling over their abdomens. It mixed with the red paints that trailed down their skin from each hurried slice.

His own cock thrummed eagerly before his balls tightened. Pushing deeper into his hot, wet hole, he hissed and stiffened, cock jerking and lights dancing before his eyes as he came hard.

Panting and still entangled, they slid down the wall together, moaning and shifting, foreheads touching. Dean slid his tongue over the still fresh blood coating his lovers chin, growling softly, wrapping his arms around the man.

"Baby, why don't you go and get dressed, while I clean up? Then we can choose where to go next."

The brilliant, bloodied smile that sentence earned him, made his blackened heart skip a beat. He groaned thickly at the falling angels question.

"Can I choose your next kill too, Dean?" He shivered as warm lips slid next to his ear, whispering softly: "I like the idea of my hunter killing for me."

His cock made a feeble but honorable attempt to rise. He growled low, slapping hard at the blue eyed boys ass, smirking darkly.

"If you're good, baby, you can watch me kill them, too."

He laughed darkly at the broken moan of delight that left his Castiel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	3. Killing Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the move it's time for Dean to finish making his little angel his completely.
> 
> Time for his Cas to kill. Good thing Dean knows just the person, and just the way, to make that happen.
> 
> Hey, he might even get some blood lust sex to end the day.
> 
> Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darling little Ana, this is for you, I really hope you enjoy it as much as the rest! <3

It was two weeks since the pair had packed up in Cas' home town and flew the nest, so to speak.

  
It had been two weeks since Dean had decided Cas was ready to join him on the (snicker) dark side.

Well, that pretty much explains how they got here. Deans hand was curled firmly in the long, chocolate brown curls of a bitch who had fucked him over when he was younger. Lisa fucking Breaden. To be honest, he had been saving this one for himself. He never really expected angel though and what better gift, than the girl who'd caused himself to start, could he have?  
There isn't one.

He looked up calmly into the darkened blue eyes of his angel, smiling slowly, trying to keep the excitement from his face. (It wasn't fucking easy, man, he'd been fantasising about his angel coated in blood for fucking weeks.) He noted the slight tremor in Cas' hand as he reached for the knife. Wickedly curved, much like Deans own, though Cas' was smooth, deadly in its sharp edge but not serrated. He remembered helping the angel design it, remembered carving it with him. Remembered the thank you sex he got after- right. Off topic again, Winchester. Damn, blue eyes were distracting.

"D-Dean? I- uh. Where do I begin?"

He almost hummed absentmindedly, only just catching the question as he shook himself from his thoughts. Turning his gaze once more to the boy before him, he grinned, tugging on brown locks roughly, hearing the slut cry out in pain in front of him.

"Anywhere you like, angel. She's all yours."

Yeah, he couldn't really blame Cas for being sceptic when his hold tightened at the words and it was obvious Cas was starting to back out a little.

Couldn't have that.

Growling out, he forced Lisa to her knees, head pulled painfully back, forcing her back to arch in offering. Running his fingers up her neck, his lips escaped a sigh.

Good thing he knew just what made the angel tick.

"I was gonna marry her, Cas. Long before I started killin'. Had the ring and everything."

He glanced up and had to suppress a grin. Angels brilliant azure eyes had narrowed dangerously. His pupils were little slits, the knife in his hand no longer trembling, held in an almost painfully tight grip. He'd even taken a step forward, eyes locked to Lisas begging brown ones.

Gotcha.

"Yeah, I came home one night, though. Get this, the little bitch was fucking someone else. Right where we slept. I killed him that night. Fucking loved it. Was going to kill her, too. Then I decided I should wait. Get better, come back. Let her worry for a while. She's the reason I kill, Cas. Well, the reason I started. Who knew I'd take a shining to it."

  
He chuckled, watching Lisa's face as he spoke, smirking coldly as tears slipped from her eyes and how she whimpered around the gag. Clicking his tongue, he hummed in answer.

"Man, you can see why I fell for her though. Right, angel? Look how pretty she is, even begging for her life."

Jesus fuck, Dean barely had enough time to jerk aside as a flash of silver crossed his vision.

Cas was right in his space now, blue eyes alight with fury, lips pressed into a fine line. Focused completely on Lisa as he drew the blade from her stomach, ruby red blood spilled from flesh, racing to the floor. Twisting, droplets and spirals coating the surface as the slut sobbed and screamed in pain. He blinked a few times, mouth agape as Cas took her hair from Dean, gripping it in his long fingers and pulled, forcing Lisa onto her back. He pressed a knee into the wound on her stomach (shit, that's gotta hurt), half straddling the table as he bent forward. Dean strained to hear what Cas whispered to her, growling slightly when the words registered.

"He's mine now, little slut. This is your punishment for hurting him."

He shivered, G _od,_  he couldn't help it. Cas' tone was low, gravelly and rich. Eyes half shut, hidden beneath thick lashes as he moved, pressing the point of the blade into one of Lisas breasts. The hunter watched his angel make quick but smooth movements. For a few beats, there was nothing to fill the air but Lisa's cries and pleads, sobbing heaves of breath. As Cas sat back, Dean leaned over his shoulder, curious as to what his angel had done. A grin broke out at the two angel wings carved, bleeding, etched deep into her chest, near the collarbone. He chuckled as Cas reached up before plunging the knife between the two wings, into Lisa's heart.

The room fell silent and Dean stepped back, studying the straightening spine as Cas turned, his blue gaze darkening as it landed on Dean.

His pupils dilated, they were almost ravenous. The angel moved so gracefully, even with smears and sprays of blood staining flawless, pale skin. Even as his clothes stuck to him when he moved, peeling away with each twist. A lithe body pressed into the hunters and he groaned in delight, taking in the iron, salty scent of blood, mixing with the ocean fresh smell of his angel. Winding his arms around the smaller man, he purred in delight, prying the knife from long, nimble fingers.

"My little fallen angel, did you get a little carried away?"

He chuckled at the pink tinge creeping up on the angels cheek, even after killing someone, claiming a killer and the sheer amount of sex the two had, he still managed to blush like the most innocent of virgins.

"She hurt you. You also called her pretty. She deserved to know who it is you belong to."

The hunter licked his lips a little at the dark, possessive tone in the angels voice before he spun them around and pressed Cas into the wall behind them. Lips crushing together as they met halfway. Tongues wrestling desperately for a few few moments, a battle of dominance, until Cas submitted, limbs softening, mouth opening in welcome. Dean growled triumphantly, gripping Cas' wrists as the pair tumbled to the floor.

"YOU are MINE, angel. Don't fucking forget it."

He sunk his teeth into Cas' lower lip, sucking furiously at the small welling of blood rushing up from the bite. Cas arched beneath him, moaning in delight, hips bucking slightly in need. When their clothed erections lined up, the pair hissed. Dean rocking down and shivering hungrily at the low whimper from his angel.

"Say it, Cas. Tell me you're mine."

  
"Yours, Dean, all yours, forever."

He moaned in delight, gripping blindly at clothes and shredding them away from his goal of more flesh, grinning as his angel did the same. He bent forward, licking at the juncture of Cas' neck, chuckling as his angel keened beneath him, nails biting into the firm muscle of his shoulder.

"Fuck me, Dean. My hunter, please, fuck me!"

  
He bit back a whine, grabbing for the knife that was thrown beside them, bringing it up. He smirked down at the flushed, spit slicked and swollen lipped man beneath him. Bringing it up he dragged the blade down his palm, shivering at the sharp sting of pain that raced along his nerves. Cas parted his legs, oh, so fucking gorgeously and Dean smeared his fingers in blood, rubbing them around Cas' entrance. Smirking as two fingers slid in fairly easily.

"Still loose from this morning, baby. Can still push two fingers in easily. Such a little slut, angel."

Cas moaned loudly beneath him, his hole clenching around Deans fingers. He watched the man place flat palms on the wall by his head, pushing down onto his fingers, smearing blood along his thighs and cheeks. The hunter groaned, bending forward to trace the stark streaks with his tongue, swallowing the taste of his angel and himself mixed. He pulled back impatiently, smearing his fucking throbbing cock and growling out.

"Gonna fuck you, angel. Fill you with my cum and my blood. No one's gonna touch you, all mine."

His mind slipped as he thrust into the tight, wet heat of Castiel. Hips pulling back and snapping forward hard, fast and possessive.

  
He fucked into his angel, his lips trailing up Cas' neck as he placed closed fists against the floor, gripping the knife in one hand, feeling the smooth metal press against Cas' hip, the fresh scent of blood spurring him on as he ground deeper into the man beneath him. Cas was so fucking responsive, crying out, arching up and begging for it. Tangling his fingers into the hunters hair, thighs quivering as he pushed back, fucking onto Deans cock.

It only took a few more thrusts after the cut for Cas to throw his head back and scream the hunters name. Eyes shut, cock pulsing between them, cumming hard, painting Deans abdomen with his hot, sticky seed. The tight heat that clenched around him had Dean seeing stars. Cas sinks his teeth into Deans shoulder, sucking feverishly, a possessive snarl leaving the angel that had the hunter hurtling over the edge, orgasm ripping through him, shaking him hard.

The pair collapsed together, a bloody, sweaty, cum coated heap on the floor. A tangle of limps as Cas stirred, groaning lightly. Dean chuckled, smirking at the sleepy, smug look on the man beneath him.

"I'll clean up while you sleep, angel. Then I'm going to fuck you awake later."

His purr was dark with promise as he pulled up, stifling a moan as he slipped from the angel. Laughing low when Cas keened in delight.

"Make sure the bitch is never found, Dean. Wanna make her suffer even in the afterlife."

He watched as Cas' eyes fluttered shut and grinned, a curl of pride opening in his stomach. His little angel was falling hard.

_Perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	4. Killing April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting a diner and having to watch some little whore by the name of April eye strip his angel Dean is NOT in a good mood.
> 
> Today's plan -  
> Kill the slut,  
> Get more pie.
> 
> Oh and shag Cas til he knows exactly who he belongs to.

Dean was NOT in a good mood.

In fact, that was probably the nice way to put it, to be perfectly honest.

He was fucking pissed.

'It's only dinner, Dean.' 'Just the two of us, Dean.' 'You'll enjoy it, Dean.'

Well, bullshit. Just fucking bullshit. Sure it was dinner and okay, yeah, it was just him and his angel.

To start with.

  
Then that fucking waitress just had to strut her slut stuff right up to their table, clothes way too fucking tight for decency.  
She hadn't taken her goddamn eyes off of Cas. She'd even gone so far as to bend over Dean and putting her boobs right in his angels face. She was practically undressing him right there with her eyes.

So, yeah, damn fucking straight, he was pissed.

  
Castiel was HIS.

  
Castiels body, eyes and everything else was HIS. No little slut was going to even THINK about Cas. Bitch hadn't even gotten the hint when Cas had corrected her term of 'friend' to 'MY partner and I'. So really - If you think about it. This was her own fault.

  
She totally had it coming.

He looked thoughtfully at the girl, fingers tight around the slender curve of her neck, feeling the muscles work as she desperately tried to swallow. He took in the tears staining her cheeks, the smear of blood across her skin. The deep marks crisscrossing over her chest, stomach and thighs.

It wasn't his best work, to be honest. His anger had gotten the better of him and so his cuts were bone deep and ragged. Some of them looked more torn where he had twisted the blade and pulled it from her flesh before driving it in once more - over and over until her eyes had rolled back and he thought she was about to pass out.

He trailed the tip of the blade across plump lips, catching it on skin and ripping it away with a dark smirk.

"Just couldn't stay away, could you, April?"

He chuckled low when she whimpered in pain, lips bound by a thick, fraying rope that was slowly cutting away at the sides of her mouth.

"Just had to go for what wasn't yours, didn't you?"

He sighed, his disappointment thickening as he thrust the knife into the side of her neck and stepped back in disgust, avoiding the spray of blood by mere inches. He looked up to the ceiling in cold amusement.

"He wont even remember you when I'm done."

With a hard kick to the limp mass laying before him, he turned, tucking his knife into his pocket after wiping it clean on a table cloth. Grinning, he dropped five dollars around her body and stepped out into the night air. No time to dally after all.

He had an angel to ruin.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Dean, please, _please."_

He growled as he threw his bag aside, ensuring the blade was firmly in hand as he did so, turning to lock the door before letting his gaze slide over the form on the bed.

His angel lay stretched out on the bed, wrists tied to opposite ends of the headboard, ankles left free, allowing him to thrash and writhe as he pleased. The cuffs were made of leather, unyielding and tight around his wrists. Black hair was sticking wildly in all directions, his forehead gleamed with a layer of sweat. His pale skin flushed pink, bringing out the crystal blue of his eyes that were turned to him full force. The angels hips bucked again, his hole stretched (for Deans eyes only) around a thick, shining black vibrator. His angels gorgeous cock curved up, swollen and flushed, jerking under his gaze, a thin black cock ring sat snugly beneath the head.

Dean smirked as he shredded his clothes, crawling across the bed slowly, a predatory glint in his emerald eyes.

"What, angel? What is it you want?"

He felt his cock twitch as he slid the cold metal of the knife up Cas' spasming thighs, groaning thickly when Cas whined. His cock thickened impossibly further, his breath came in harsh gasps.

"Want you, Dean, please. Please, want you cock, wanna cum. Want you to cut me, mark me, please."

He hummed lazily, letting the blade peek over the sharp jut of Cas' hipbone, watching as the skin opened willingly beneath it, ruby blood rushing free and dancing down Cas' hips and thighs. He watched, enthralled by the patterns that emerged over the skin. Bending forward to chase a drop with the tip of his tongue. Moaning obscenely as the taste of iron burst over his taste buds.

"Dean! Please, I need you! Need you, mine, please! Please, please!"

He ignored the pleadings which left his angels lips, though the sound was ever as sweet to the killer. In exchange for running the knife along his palm, he let his own blood fall and mix with the angels. He growled possessively, their scents were mingling in the room. He wasn't gentle as he forced two, bloody digits in alongside the vibrator, watching as his angel keened and arched. Struggling once more with the bonds that held him. He took a few moments, crooking his fingers and stretching that tight little hole, loving the way the muscle twitched and clenched before he pulled the toy free and tossed it aside.

He bent forward, cupping his own shaft and slicking it up, groaning thickly by Cas' ear.

"Want you to scream for me, angel. Wanna hear you. Tell me who you belong to, Cas."

He thrust forward, breaching the blue eyed man with only the tip of his cock. Stiffling a moan as the tight heat of Cas encased his engorged member. He rocked in, letting Cas feel what he could offer but not give to him yet. He took the blade once more in hand and smoothed it across Cas' chest, tracing the scars of his initials with the tip, peeling them open once more. Bending to wrap his lips around the bloody marks, his tongue soothing the claim as Cas cried out and bucked beneath him.

"Dean! Dean, I'm yours, all yours! Always! Please, please, fuck me! Fill me, mark me inside! Need your cock, please, let me taste you too, Dean! Let me, plea~Aah~se!"

He snarled possessively as Cas continued to beg and promise, thrusting forward into the tight body beneath him, bringing his open palm up to his own mouth, pulling his own blood past his lips. Tongue twisting, mixing them together before he bent forward and crushed their mouths together. He moaned in delight when his angel keened and lapped at the blood within his hunters mouth. They shared each other as Deans hips pumped forward, the knife resting at Cas' hip as he snapped hard, fucking into his angel.

They rutted together, sweat pooling on their skin, causing tracks to twist within the red marks. Deans initials bled slowly from Cas' chest. As Cas continued to praise and plead, Dean reached between them, ruffling, tearing the cock ring from Cas' throbbing member and husking harshly against the mans lips.

"You cum for me right fucking now, angel."

Cas did as told, body arching sharply, tightening like a bow, hot and vice like about Deans cock as the mean threw his head back, a scream torn from his throat, the hunters name on his lips as he came.

  
Dean followed behind shortly, a few erratic thrusts later, snarling and panting heavily as he collapsed atop his angel, rolling to the side and pulling him close.

They lay together in silence as Dean traced his marks on the angel, fingertips smearing blood further across pale skin, pulling in lungfuls of air and breathing each other in.

"You killed the slut. Right, Dean?"

Dean grinned against Cas neck as his angel burrowed closer, taking in the blood stained lips and skin, flushed pink in the afterglow of sex, brilliant blue eyes still leaking black with receding arousal.

"You let her flirt on purpose... didn't you, Castiel?"

He groaned as his angel blushed and nodded, thick black lashes lowering over azure gaze.

"Y-You were restless, you needed to kill. I- wished for bloody sex. I provided the prey. W-We all won, really... I mean..."

Dean moaned, the idea of his angel so desperate for his cock and blood that he actually sought out the soul for Dean, had the hunters cock twitching once more. Flipping Cas over, he grinned, reaching once more for his knife.

"You've been a bad boy, angel. Gonna have to punish you."

Needless to say, Cas could totally pick the prey more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	5. Killing Ezekiel (Bottom dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel meet "Ezekiel" on a night out, after his hunter takes a shining to the other man and ignores Cas in favour of pool and flirting the angel is a little more then angry.
> 
> Zeke's going to die and Castiel is going to show Dean just who he belongs to wether his hunter fights back or not.
> 
> After all they own eachother. 
> 
> (YEAH I KILL OF ZEKE 'CAUSE I DON'T LIKE HIM! This is Cas's POV and he's actually toppy in this one. A new light on their relationship.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay, so I'm watching season 9, Dean's kicked Cas out and Cas is struggle and it's all Ezekiel's freaking fault.
> 
> So I'm sat there raging and flipping tables angrily and I realise.
> 
> Hello killer fic need's updating an your angry.
> 
> This happened and you know what? I don't regret it.
> 
> c:

To say that Castiel was angry may possibly be the greatest understatement of the year. Angry, furious, enraged, possessive, jealous, furious. They were far better adjectives in this situation because Dean was ignoring him.

For another male.

A pathetic man by the name of Ezekiel who had sauntered over about two hours ago, flashing far too friendly smiles in Deans direction and goaded his hunter into a game of pool. At first, Dean did not seem interested and continued to stroke at Castiels hip, nuzzling his neck lightly. That was at first. After about five minutes, Dean had pushed him aside and  _agreed._

Then the pair had walked back to a furious angel and informed him that "Zeke" would be staying with them for the night as he had nowhere to go. Brilliant. It was made  _so much more brilliant_ by the fact that Dean had not even asked. He'd  _ordered_. Well, that just wasn't sitting well at the current moment in time.

They'd gotten back to their room and Ezekiel had even gotten  _shotgun_  so, yes, Castiel was all of those mentioned things and more now because Dean was still smiling and talking to Zeke and ignoring Castiel.

He'd shoved past the pair and into the room, storming into the unused room instead of Deans which, in all honesty, should have been enough to clue the hunter in but he  _still_  hadn't noticed, only made a comment about PMSing. Female ovulation had nothing to do with Castiels anger and Dean knew it. He'd dropped on the bed and rummaged through the spare drawers, eyes glinting dangerously.

Dean had killed his mother because she had acted badly to Castiel, then he had killed a nice waitress just because she smiled to him and yet he had the audacity to do this? His hands closed around the smooth, cold metal of one of the many colts the two kept hidden around, in case of an emergency. He wrenched it free, brushing dark tangled locks from his eyes as a heavy weight settled in his stomach. Dean seemed to have the idea that this... this  _thing_ between them allowed Dean to be possessive and angry but not Castiel.

He appeared to have forgotten that his 'angel' had and  _will_  kill.

He let the door fall shut silently behind him as he strolled to the room, loading the gun and smirking softly to himself. Guns were not exactly his forte, though he didn't plan on killing Ezekiel immediately. No, he wanted him injured and silenced. Wanted him to watch Dean and himself together and then (and only then) he was allowed to die. After all, there was only room for one angel in Deans life, thank you very much.

He leant against the door frame of the main room, watching as Dean showed Ezekiel something out of Casiels vision. The other man laughed and  _placed a hand on Deans thigh._

Castiel watched with a cold spot of pride as a scream ripped from Zeke and the man clutched at his shoulder, forcing his hand away from the hunter in order to double over in pain. The angel ignored Deans furious shout of his name and let rip another few rounds into both of 'Zeke's thighs, ensuring that he could not run as he strode forward. Pulling a handkerchief from his back pocket and thrust it into the mans mouth, effectively silencing his screams. He continued to shrug off Deans hold before rounding on him, holding the others brilliant green gaze, furiously.

"You, Dean Winchester, are a hypocritical slut."

He could laugh at the comical widening of Deans eyes before they narrowed dangerously in that normally arousing, dark light but now only causing his fury to burn hotter.

"What the fuck, Cas? What the fuck did you just call me?"

In all honesty, Castiel wanted to back away and apologize, to shake his head, run to his room and cry but he found himself unable. That dark anger twisting painfully in his chest as he matched Deans step, continuing to stare him down.

"You become possessively furious at anyone who dares to look at me or touch me. You go out and you kill them. Yet you jump to the idea of any male with an open enough smile and think I will sit on my merry goddamn ass because you are under the idea that I am your plaything and forget that I am just, JUST, as willing to kill as you are!"

The words left his mouth in a furious rush as he shoved Dean backwards, a snarl torn from his throat, rounding on Ezekiel as he whined in pain, growling at him to shut up, watching another spray of blood fire from his stomach as he lowered the gun. Looking to the unforgiving metal before tossing it aside in disgust.

"Wait for your turn, assbutt."

He turned back to the hunter who was looking to him incredulously.

"You're jealous? Seriously, you're fucking jealous of  _him?"_

He hated the way Dean made his emotions sound so simplistic and moronic, throwing the other man against the wall and holding him there with his body, hissing angrily.

"And 'Sarah' and 'Cassidy' and 'Sam'! I have had to kill so many people because you don't seem to think I own you just as equally as you own myself, Winchester."

He grabbed at Deans stupid jacket, pulling him in for a crushing, dominant kiss, his tongue battling with Deans, forcing his mouth to open as he let all his mixed fury into it, pressing their bodies together.

Triumph welled in his chest when Dean moaned darkly and grabbed his hips, pulling him close and returning the furious and spontaneous make out session, grinding their hips together lightly. He smirked at Zekes disgusted and surprised gurgle from behind them, biting down on Deans lips, drawing a low moan from the hunter.

"You are mine just as much as I am yours and I will make you remember that."

He turned, leaving a flushed, gasping Dean behind him to grab at Ezekiels locks, tearing him from his position and throwing him into the chair he had formally occupied, grabbing at one of his ties to wrench Zekes hands behind his back. Efficiently binding him and gripping at his chin.

"Watch me take him, Ezekiel and I may let you live once you learn your lesson."

He couldn't hide the smirk in his tone and on his face. He'd never let him live, obviously. But it was amusing to watch how fast the mans eyes snapped open, tears swimming within them, the nod of affirmation. All he needed before he strode back to Dean, a spare tie in hand, snapping it straight as Dean swallowed.

" _Fuck."_

 _"_ That's the idea, Dean, yes. Bend over that table and don't move, so help me, I will go out and fuck any willing participant I can find and help them hide from you."

Green eyes flashed in anger but the hunter moved, bending over so that he faced Zeke, flashing the man a charming smirk.

"Isn't he hot when he's like this?"

Unable to help himself, the angel rolled his eyes at Deans words and strolled to the small table by the door, wrenched the bottom drawer open and unhooking the hidden bottom in the table, pulling out his 'angel blade' as Dean called his knife and some gun oil. Returning to stand behind Dean, placing the tip of the knife at Deans shirt, sliding it under the fabric and pulling up, shivering at the tearing sound that filled the room, the fabric falling aside to show the hunters tanned, firm skin. His trousers quickly followed.

"You won't cum until I tell you to. I also want to hear every pretty sound you make. My threat remains, Dean. You do not wish to test me."

He smirked at the tremble of the hunter beneath him who cursed, which sounded more like a moan than anything. Sliding his fingers down the crack of Deans ass, not bothering with foreplay as he knew just the scent of blood and the pained cries of his victim would be enough arousal to Dean. Unscrewing the gun oil and pouring it over Deans ass, chuckling darkly as Dean growled.

"Enjoy it, this is all you are getting today, Dean."

It was rare for Castiel to take over like this but if the steady spurt of precum dribbling over Deans throbbing cock was anything to go by, he wasn't the only one enjoying Deans punishment. He looked up and met Ezekiels horrified gaze as he thrust two fingers into the tight quiver of Deans hole. Grinning slowly as his hunter cried out, writhing against the table, clenching tightly around the intrusion. He winked and looked down as Dean flushed, grinding himself back on Castiels expertly crocking fingers, brushing over the hunters prostate just to hear him moan in pleasure. He reached down to palm his own hard cock with his free hand, tossing the gun oil aside. His erection springing free as he tugged at his zipper, smearing the last remaining oil from his fingers and palm over his shaft, groaning low enough for Dean to hear as Dean gasped.

He held Ezekiels gaze as he thrust in, hearing Dean pleasured keens, encased in his hunters tight heat, he moaned, cheeks flushing lightly. But he never looked away, gripping at Deans hips and fucking forward mercilessly, the table creaking and rocking beneath them as he thrust furiously into Deans ass.

Ezekiel whimpered in pain as Dean screamed in delight and Cas moaned in pleasure, their sounds mingling along with the wet slap of skin. He reached with a fine, trembling hand for the smooth edge of his knife as he ran gentle fingertips over Deans shoulder, leaning to whisper softly in his ear.

"You are mine. Cum."

Dean roared his release as Castiel took his time, carving a hand print into the smooth, untouched skin of the hunters shoulder, groaning as Dean clenched impossibly more around him. The fresh scent of blood was hitting the air.

The sound of Dean screaming his name, mixed with the fact that he had marked his hunter, tipped Cas over the edge and his orgasm tore through him, emptying into Dean as he slumped forward, panting hard by Deans ear as the man moaned and pressed his forehead to the table. With a flick of his tongue, he caught Deans blood, lapping at the mark lazily for a moment, smirking as Dean moaned more in delight than protest.

A low sob drew him back to his body and he pulled out of Dean, tucking away his soft cock and zipping up. He once more reached for his knife, strolling about the table with a winning smile, crouching before the sobbing, bleeding form of Ezekiel.

"Have you learned your lesson? Dean Winchester belongs to me, you will never have him."

He laughed as Ezekiel nodded furiously and tugged at his bonds, strangled sounds leaving his throat. Pushing up, he plunged the knife into Zekes chest and watched him bow up and scream around the gag. He didn't even watch long enough to see the man collapse but turned to release Dean, who pushed up, still panting lightly.

He held Deans gaze but as his anger trickled away, he felt a blush rise on his cheeks. Biting his lips hesitantly, blinking a little, almost embarrassed by the feeling of uncertainty in his chest, an apology on the tip of his tongue,

"Damn, angel, that was hot as fuck."

He laughed nervously as he was pulled into his hunters tight embrace, tilting his head to allow the affectionate nuzzling once more.

"For the record, I was always yours."

Those words hit like a brick and he realised in that moment that this was  _intended._ Dean had  _meant_ to make him angry and jealous.

A low growl left him as his grip tightened on the knife.

"Bedroom, Dean. Now. I have a lesson to teach you."

He took one last glance of disgust at Ezekiels body before following his chuckling hunter into their room. They would probably have to move again but for now as he pushed Dean onto the bed and crawled up his body, he couldn't help but thank his lucky stars that his hunter knew him so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	6. Feelings and sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smutty smut with some sort of feeings thing stuff at the end.
> 
> eh whatever it's just sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE :D I DID IT

 

Chapter Six  


"Dean,  _oh my God._ Yes!"

The hunter smirked down at his angel, wrapping his lips around the jut of one hip, sucking roughly at the patch of skin, licking at the blood that welled so dangerously close to the surface, growling low at the taste of iron and sweat on his tongue. Settling back on his knees, he didn't bother to hide his smirk as he trailed his gaze over the other man.

Dark purple and red marks adorned the pale body, littering in mismatched patches that stood stark from his flesh. Some greening around the edges from the past two hours that Dean had spent, relentlessly teasing Cas. Black eyes ringed a brilliant blue, stared up through heavy lids, pink lips swollen, bloody red, slicked with spit and parted as he panted. Blood smeared down Cas' chin, staining his teeth and tongue as it peeked out to lap at a fresh droplet, pulling it into his mouth with a slutty groan, hips bucking up in need.

After Castiel had fucked Dean senseless, they had eaten and settled down to watch the next Star Wars movie, laughing together, arms wrapped around each other on the couch. It was almost domestic, had it not been for the lingering scent of death in the air. The two'd had to move quickly, after a good day together, just talking and learning more, they'd scrambled into action and fled the scene in Deans baby, heading directly for California.

They hadn't left the room since, after all, Castiel had to learn who was boss here.

Dean chuckled low when his lover whined, head falling back as he struggled with the restraints, skin raw marked from the metal cuffs that held him firmly to the bed. His cock straining and twitching helplessly. Skin flushed a lovely pink under Deans glinting eyes.  _Fucking gorgeous._ He moved forward, flicking his tongue over the new cuts that wept freely from Cas' arms and chest, intricate swirls and dips that Dean had mindlessly carved, each line lovingly scratched into the smaller man's flesh as Castiel screamed and begged so prettily for the hunters cock. He swallowed the taste of his angel and crawled up his body, capturing Cas' lips with his own, sucking the remains of his blood so that their tastes mingled, fucking into his mouth. Their tongues dancing as he lined up their bare cocks, rubbing them together with a breathy curse, gripping at Cas' hips and reaching down, trailing his fingers over the firm swell of Cas' ass, dipping down to the twitching hole, still wet and open with blood and cum from their last shagging that morning.

Forcing Cas' thighs apart, he lined himself up, pushing the tip of his throbbing cock just past the ring of muscle, growling into the blue-eyed mans parted lips.

"How the fuck are you still so tight after I've fucked you so much, angel and so fucking needy. You live for my cock, don't you, baby? Hmm?"

  
"Yes, yes, Dean! Please, come on, fuck me, please! I need your cock splitting me open and claiming me. I need you to fuck me raw, fuck into your cum and blood. Wanna feel you, _Dean!"_

His name came out as a scream when the hunter thrust mercilessly in, feeling his inner walls tighten hotly around his shaft, grunting in pleasure as Cas' cheeks flushed in delight, his own nails biting into bleeding palms as he arched up, pleading and keening for more.

"Such a slut, baby, such a dirty mouth."

  
"Only for you, Dean, always for you. Please, move again, I  _need it."_  

He hissed, sucking in air sharply, snapping his hips back and forth once more, grinning into the crook of Cas' neck as the man babbled mindlessly. Drawing blood from his lip as teeth cut into skin, biting at it in bliss as Dean ground into his prostate, swearing vicously. Pulling the full lip past his own and sucking at it, swiping the blood there with a deadly smirk.

"You're my little fucking angel, aren't you? Taste so good, just for me."

Cas snarled and whined, grinding back onto Deans cock and clenching, panting heavily, causing the hunter to give a moan of his own, bruising grip digging into the dent of Cas' waist.

"Fuck, so close, cum for me, angel, wanna feel you cum on my cock!"

Castiel never disappoints, bowing beneath the hunter, head snapping from side to side as he roared his release. Deans name tumbling from his lips like a prayer, bucking up helplessly as his hot cum coated Deans abs, mixing with the blood that flecked across their skin.

Dean saw Heaven as Cas worked around him, his cock giving a painful throb before he came, spilling into his lover with a guttural sound, sinking his teeth into the hollow of Cas' neck, muffling his sounds of absolute completion. Rocking his hips a few more times as he worked through his orgasm, breaths leaving him in sharp, short bursts.

"Jesus fuck."

He rolled off Cas, sluggishly moving to unclip the cuffs, allowing Cas to curl into his side, the men breathing unevenly.

"I love you, Dean."

His blackened heart stopped as his angel spoke, glancing down at him in surprise. Stroking at the mans chin, forcing blue eyes to meet his, smearing the dark blood across porcelain features.

"I need you angel, you know that."

  
"Of course, Dean."

The smile he earned was almost better than the sex.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	7. Killing John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KILL JOHN AHAHAHA >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES DIE YOU BASTARD *flips table*
> 
> enjoy c:

Dean and Castiel had been together for one year.

One whole fucking year of some glorious sex and a killing spree to rival all killing sprees.

It was  _awesome._

They'd earned (well, more like signed) the names Angel and Hunter. The press was all a flurry each time a body was killed but Dean and Cas? Well, they weren't stupid.

Dean wanted to do something special though, together with his angel to celebrate a frankly fantastic year which is how the two found themselves here.

Now, it should be noted that Dean, well, Dean Winchester was declared 'Dead' at the age of 21 when he was 'tragically killed in a fire' along with Lisa's asshole lover, so the state had no reason to look for him. Castiel had also been declared 'Dead' when a body covered, in his blood and burnt to a crisp, was found in his car on the freeway outside DC. That is why they had no worries about taking this risk.

They were going to kill Deans dad: John motherfucking Winchester. Abusive, abandoning, alcoholic asshole of a father who didn't even see it fucking coming.

The hunter turned to study the man who once haunted his nightmares, smirking right into that furious but terrified gaze as it glared up from where Dean and Cas had him tied up on the floor of the front room. Blood still steadily trickling from the corner of his mangled mouth, clearly broken from the amount of punches Cas had thrown (and damn if all that righteous fury hadn't just boiled the hunters blood right up) and from his obviously shattered nose. One eye was swiftly swelling and turning a dark shade of purple, tinged with a dirty green, the iris itself turning a murky red as vessels popped. The ropes had the surrounding skin turning a dark violet from the tightness of them and Cas finished, knotting the rough fabric around Johns mouth to silence any escaping screams. The hunter grinned a little, looking down at the blade they had forged together, just for this.

A sweet instrument, round and pointed like a thin cone, serrated about an inch from and down to the tip. Metal wings carved into the hilt, wrapping around the shape of a gun. It glinted in the light, the solid metal warm in his palm, fitting so prettily. The blade was thicker than the average knife, designed to keep the blood flowing as it settled, embedded, into the mans chest. He ran his fingertips over the engraving:  _The Hunter and his Angel._

Long fingers curled around his own and he glanced up into the wide, still innocent seeming, blue gaze of his lover, flashing a cocky grin and earning an eye roll from the man, pulling him close to press a swift kiss on those full, chapped pink lips. A tongue flicked over his lower lip before Cas pulled away, looking to the man beneath them as he coughed in disgust.

"How dare you sound so disgusted after what you did to him, you pathetic excuse for a father!"

Now, Dean had never heard his angel speak with such fury. Low and gravelly forced from his throat like a hiss as the blue eyed man crouched beside the sperm donor responsible for creating Dean.

  
"We are going to kill you and I can ensure you I especially will enjoy it. You believe you can harm a child, leave him alone and terrified while you fuck women a room away from him? You traumatised him and believe there is no consequence?"

He merely clicked his tongue and looked up as Dean knelt gracefully on the opposite of a now thrashing older Winchester, offering the knife to Cas, smiling when long fingers interlinked with his. Together they held the blade, positioning it, leaning over the Winchesters body for a soft, sweet kiss.

"Bye, dad. See you in Hell."

One last look, Dean was sure to hold his old mans gaze as they, together, thrust down, plunging their blade into Johns chest, revelling in the hot blood that sprayed across their skin, coating it and staining it. It felt much like a shower in hot weather, like a rainfall in summer. It was a release Dean didn't know he'd needed, until now.

Together, they watched the fury drain from the man before they rose, Dean chuckling when Cas gave one, hard kick to Johns side, making a face at his corpse and capturing Deans hand once more in his own with that smile, all teeth, that was reserved just for his hunter.

"I love you, Dean."

  
"Yeah, angel, I'm all yours."

***

Cas hit the wall with a painful thud, both still coated in blood. Sticking together and peeling apart to gasp hard, tongues wrestling as they clashed. Kisses all burning passion as Deans hands tore at Cas' clothes, unclothing him with a practised ease as the angel matched his movements. They ground their cocks together, heat racing up Deans spine as he cursed, stumbling backwards as they collapsed onto the bed, rolling atop his lover as Cas stared adoringly up to him, strong fingers curling around the scar of a hand print on his shoulder. Moaning thickly as their hardened cocks aligned.

"Dean, please, fuck me, fuck me with your blood. Wanna feel you in me like the first time. Want you to fill me up!"

The hunter groaned, his cock giving a painful twitch and shifted, tearing open the drawer at the bedside, all but ripping the blade from its resting place, his lips barely leaving the angels once they clanked together. Teeth crashing, fucking at the mans tongue and grinning when Cas mewled in pleasure, his nails clawing at Deans back.

Dean shifted, kneeling around the angel who spread those strong thighs invitingly, looking up through thick black lashes. Lips were wetted as Dean brought the knife hard against his palm, letting his blood well and rush free, taking in the look of Castiel, flushed and dusted in pink, lips spit slicked and swollen as his chest rose and fell. The flush ensuring that Deans mark stood stark against pale skin. He waisted no time in running his quickly bloodied fingers, trailing over Cas' firm ass cheeks, circling his trembling and puckered entrance with a feral grin.

"Yeah, baby? Want just my blood and cock and nothing else, huh? Wanna take me like the good little slut you are. How perfect it was back then, you remember? You came without being touched. Looked so pretty, tied to the bed and begging for me."

He chuckled low when Cas whimpered, spreading his legs further, fingers curling in the sheets as Dean thrust two digits into him, crooking them and brushing his prostate, watching in fascination as Cas arched up, head thrown back in pleasure. He moved forward, draping over the other man to bite deep, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Cas' neck, snarling possessively as his angel screamed.

He couldn't wait too long, thrusting three fingers into Cas' ass and spearing him open, pulling back with the taste of his angel in his mouth, smeared across his lips to watch how his tight hole spread and clenched around his fingers, Deans blood painting the angels skin as they both panted heavily.

"Dean, fuck me, damn it!"

He grinned a little, grasping his twitching cock and coating it in blood, moaning low at the hot wet feeling of his fist around his shaft, licking at his lips with a cheeky smirk, pumping himself a few times, eyes dark, trained on his prey as he writhed and whined beneath him.

The first thrust was heaven, so hot and tight. Wet but not dripping, around him, squeezing him and pulling him deeper as his hips snapped against the angels, smearing his blood over sharp hipbones as he braced himself with a tight grip, fucking into him feverishly. Growling when nails carved down his chest and scrabbled at his shoulders for a perch as his angel clung to him, cries torn from him each time Dean mercilessly pounded into his prostate.

The room filled with hot, wet slaps and low screams, dark moans echoing around them and they wrapped around each other. Messy, helpless kisses that dissolved into them, sharing breath as they gasped, Cas thrashing from side to side. His orgasm was torn from him when Dean rolled his hips and ground down against his sweet spot, licking the angels blood from his neck. The hunters name thrown from him as cum mingled with blood over Deans stomach and Cas' thighs.

The tight grip that encased him, tipped the hunter over the edge, cumming with a furious shout of his angels name before he collapsed on top of him. Wrapping his arms around his lovers bloody handprints on a muscled back, Dean pressed him closer, kissed his forehead as they struggled for oxygen.

"Fuck, happy one year, baby. I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


	8. Killing Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANNA DIES AHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated guys, just never felt the need to til now.
> 
> I was watching reruns and got to the Anna episode and this happened.
> 
> Saddly it IS the end, it had to happen sometimes right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter and I hope I did it well. 
> 
> There will be more like this in the future probably, until then though ... 
> 
> <3
> 
> Thank you too my amazing beta SARAH for editing it all, GO BACK AND CHECK IT'S ALL SQUEEKY AND SHIT NOW :D

To say that Castiel was angry was to inform someone that the sky was, in fact, blue. Of _course_ he was fucking angry, he was jealous and furious and possessive and G _oddamn_ _it_ if he wasn't going to get sex right now.

An hour ago Castiel had gone out to get some food for Dean, he had plan to cook some pie. His favourite, a thank you for Dean trusting him with John and pulling him from his worthless life. He had been in high spirits when he had returned, recipe in hand, and found the Impala parked outside their motel.

With Dean in it.

Dean and a _female._

A red headed, plain, blue eyed little _whore._ Dean was shirtless and had his hands on her! His blood was boiling and he'd simply dropped his bag and stalked over, waiting patiently for the perfect moment to interrupt their little ... fling.

Her hand went over his scarred print and he wrenched open the door, pulling the girl out by her stupidly long red hair, his hand clamping down on her mouth immediately. He paid no attention to Dean's enraged shouting dragging the kicking woman into his motel room and throwing her almost effortlessly onto the table. Smirking to himself when he heard the crunching sound of bone breaking and her whimper of pain. He made quick work of tearing her already open shirt and binding her hands and legs to each corner. Rounding on Dean as he reached for the knife laying on the nearby table absolutely burning with the need to mark and claim.

"I thought we were over this after 'Zeke' are you truly that incapable of keeping it in your pants?!"

"Oh of course that comes from you, Crowley huh? Did you have fun chatting up the guy in the library, Angel?" 

He leveled Dean's sparking green glare with his own, hissing as he stalked closer, Dean matching each step as they went.

"I was being polite, a thing you have forgotten maybe thanks to the whore's tongue down your throat."

He nearly slammed the knife into the girls leg causing a high pitched wail of disdain to escape her, snarling at the female before turning back to Dean in righteous fury as his lover scoffed.

"Oh yeah your hands running all over his arms were totally polite weren't they C _astiel. "_

He will admit he saw red at that but as Dean's mass collided with him he hit the wall hard, Grabbing Dean's shoulders and sinking his teeth into Dean's bare shoulder struggling against him.

"I would _never,_ you are all I need you complete moron but instead of staking your _fucking -"_

he ignored the throb in his jeans at Dean's seemingly unexpected moan, knowing the reaction his cussing had on the killer.

"- Claim you decide to bring this _harlot_ back here. Were you going to fuck her in the backseat?!"

He gasped when Dean's fingers curled in his hair, tugging and wrenching his head back, meeting that dilated gaze as Dean ground against him the bright tugging pain had his cock twitching a small whimper escaping his lips.

"Never. I just had to get you to fucking see Cas. You don't get too touch anyone else. Ever, neither do I. Remember?"

He nodded because yes, he did. They loved each other, they needed each other. He would skip merrily into hell, tied to Dean with entrails as long as he got to have the other man.

"I never forgot."

There was a moment of tense silence, only followed broken by the stupid redheads desperate muffled please and their ragged breathing.

The kiss was hard and fast, hungry, feral and all consuming. Forcing what he felt into it as his hands curled around Dean's biceps, snarling low against the other man's mouth as he climbed him, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist, biting hard enough to draw blood from his lower lip.

"Shit, Angel, not long. Gonna fuck you, gonna make you feel it. Then we gotta kill her, together and go. Understand little angel?"

That sounded like the perfect plan. Nodding eagerly he clawed and kicked his own jeans free as Dean shredded Cas' shirt from him, buttons popping, the sound of fabric sharp as a whip lash in the otherwise quiet room. He forced Dean's jeans down just far enough for his already leaking cock to spring free. Hot, engorged and leaking for him.

He moaned, eliciting a filthy moan from his hunter who trailed a finger down to tug and tease the rim of his ass, smirking against his angels mouth as they kissed and bit and snarled.

"Still full of my blood and cum, angel. Still so fucking open."

" _Dean._ Fuck me my hunter, fuck me please."

Already he was so far gone, Dean's bruising grip and biting nails at his hip having him bucking up, head tilted back in need. Wondering lips found his collar bone, sucking and bitting until the coppery scent of blood exploded about them. Cas' eyes fluttering shut as his body trembled with need. The blunt head of his hunters cock pressing to his leaking entrance.

Desperate now he rocked down, pushing Dean deeper as the other man thrust up. It burnt so fucking nicely, stretching him open and splitting him wide until all he could feel was Dean. Pain teasing the edges of his pleasure as Dean bit and scratched at his chest and neck. Sucking the blood from his skin and smearing ruby lip stains everywhere he went.

Finally Dean crushed his lips to Cas', he bit deep, tearing open the wound on Dean's lower lip until their tastes mingled, sucking it and licking it from his hunters mouth with pleased desperate mewls. Dragging his own nails possessively down Dean's back.

Dean fucked him hard and fast, his back scratching up the awful flowery wall, hips slamming together, jarring him as he cried out with each rough jab to his prostate. He gasped and moaned pressing his forehead to Dean's watching those lust blown eyes watch him, raw power so very close to the surface.

"I'm all yours Dean, all yours. You corrupted me, dragged me down. _Ruined me._ I love you, Dean. IloveyouIloveyou"

He was babbling, he knew he was but so was Dean. Husky garbled promises to keep Cas forever, to make him Dean's, soil him, break him. Own him.

Cas came with a scream. Sinking his teeth into Dean's neck as Dean bucked up, the hot wet of his cum filling Cas along with his blood and Dean's from their playtime earlier. He gasped against slick skin as Dean squeezed him, shivering through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

It was the hysterical sobbing that bought him down. Untangling himself reluctantly from his killer, pressing harsh demanding kisses to a swollen bloody mouth as he went, drawing a dark chuckle from Dean.

"I wish we could take it slow with her."

He was pouting, he knew he was. Dean's amused look was enough to verify this but he wanted her to _hurt._ He wanted her to scream and bleed and cry and beg until she was nothing but a red pulp of flesh incapable of putting her filthy hands on Dean once more.

"I know, Angel. But I have a better idea, gotta be quick. Cops will have been called with all the fucking screaming. You weren't subtle, baby."

 

He wasn't going to apologise and Dean knew it by the smirk thrown his way. Stalking over too their shared duffel bag, unzipping their special compartment and - _oh._

It was one of their knives, the kind they had used to kill John Winchester. Whenever they killed as a pair they would use them, only them and rarely. It fucked with the public but it was also their personal, public, booked claim on each others soul. 

He grinned when Dean poised over the redhead's shaking, wide eyed form. Knife ready at her head, green eyes beckoning with a dark love all for Castiel.

They killed her together, plunging it deep into her body until finally in a wash of red she fell still and Dean smirked, shrugging lightly at her body.

"Hey, if you wanted to know, for next time you're pissed at me. Her name was Anna."

Castiel merely rolled his eyes and moved about to pull on a clean shirt, gathering their things and turning. Ready to go, taking one more, heatedly gleeful look at the still corpse of his rival.

"Burn in hell, _Anna."_

He smiled when Dean took his hand and pulled him to the Impala. They weren't perfect by any standards. They were happy though, if someone had to die for Castiel too keep that?

_So be it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com


End file.
